Día especial
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Drabble/ Sakura tiene un día muy pesado debido a que Tsunade se va de viaje e Ino está de misión, gracias a esto no se da cuenta de lo especial que fue esa fecha para ella.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, What if..?

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: Romance

**Shipp**: NejiSaku leve mención de GaaSaku

_**Notas de autor**: Bien, nunca había publicado un fic en facebook, pero la inspiración llego sin que tuviera la compu para escribirlo en word y la verdad odio escribir directamente en una plataforma, así que cree un documento en mi celular y luego lo pasé para acá._  
_En si esto solo salió de la nada mientras escuchaba "Thank U, next" de Ariana Grande, espero les guste._  
_Pronto (tal vez mañana) lo subiré a las debidas plataformas ( #fanfiction y #Wattpad) en mi cuenta con el mismo nombre._

**Nota de Autor(2)**: Bueno, este drabble fue publicado originalmente en mi pagina de Facebook el día 22/01/2019, quise dejar la nota original y por eso la puse en otro formato de letra(:

.

.

.

**Día especial**

_¨Aunque ya no estés a mi lado, existes en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón¨_

_Anónimo_

.

.

.

Había sido un día pesado en el trabajo y aún no había terminado. Con cansancio se dirigió a su oficina y se dejó caer en el asiento rotatorio, tenía ganas de desaparecer, pero había programado una cirugía para dentro de una hora, lo más próximo a la última que había tenido y más difícil que la anterior. Se frotó la sien y soltó un suspiro.

—Si tan solo Tsunade-sama estuviera aquí y no en Kirigakure con Mei-sama, no tendría tanta carga de trabajo.— Dijo con cansancio.

Se giró para quedar frente al escritorio, revisó que tanto tenía pendiente, acomodó la papelería y dividió los últimos pacientes en los médicos disponibles, de su cajón sacó una barra energética, la abrió y le dio una mordida, mientras repasaba el siguiente procedimiento paso por paso.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, con un débil "_Adelante_" el joven entró, para anunciar que el quirófano estaba listo, ella asintió y le dio la orden de que pasara al paciente y lo fueran preparando, no se había percatado de que ya había pasado la hora y sin muchas ganas se estiró, tomó un nuevo traje quirúrgico y se acomodó el pelo en una cebolla, repasando nuevamente la técnica, se dirigió a la sala de operaciones.

Nueve horas más tarde, se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas de las doce, lo que significaba que ya era otro día, arrastrando sus pies llegó nuevamente a su querida silla y la reclinó para semi descansar, se fijó en la nueva fecha y fue cuando recordó que había sido un día especial y no se dio cuenta por el exceso de trabajo. Sonrió al recordar la fecha y un pequeño "boom" hizo su corazón, acarició con cariño los números negros del calendario.

Era un bonito recuerdo después de todo, tal vez no llegaron a compartir su vida, pero en algún momento habían sido parte de la historia del otro. Sakura se preguntó si él se acordaría, Gaara siempre había sido mejor que ella para las fechas.

Su puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que se sobresaltara, cosa que le dio gracia al recién llegado.

—Acabo de llegar de la misión, no puedo creer que realmente vayas saliendo del quirófano.— Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Imagina cómo estuvo mi día.— Le contestó ella, rodando los ojos y pegando su frente al escritorio.— Si no te hubieras llevado a Ino, tal vez no hubiera salido a esta hora, Neji.— Le reclamó.

El Hyuga sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de su lugar, rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a hacerle un masaje en los hombros, como todos los días en los que ella llegaba a casa con su mal humor y cansancio. Sonrió y levantó la cara del escritorio, giró su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro solo para toparse con esos ojos que tanto amaba ver.

—Me llevé a Ino, porque sabía que tú podías con todo, al fin y al cabo eres la _prometida_ de Neji Hyuga, hubiera sido una vergüenza que no pudieras con algo tan simple.— Le dijo él en broma.

Ella lo codeó en respuesta y soltó una carcajada.

—Creo, señor Hyuga, que usted es quien me hubiera puesto en vergüenza a mí, si no hubiera completado la misión de forma exitosa.— Le siguió el juego.

—Te hace mal juntarte conmigo.— Le respondió.

—Claro que no, gracias a eso soy más confiada, fuerte y un poco egocéntrica, pero nada más.— Termino de decir y ambos rieron por el comentario.

—Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.— Le dijo él, mientras la obligaba a pararse de la silla, con la que parecía estar fundida.

—Bueno…— Se levantó y dio un último vistazo al calendario, sonrió y mientras caminaba de la mano con Neji, pensó en lo feliz que era ahora Gaara con Matsuri y que muy pronto se celebraría su boda.

Ella había aprendido mucho de él y le estaba profundamente agradecida.

Había sido el aniversario del día en que se habían conocido, todo había empezado cuando Naruto los presentó y terminó con ella diciéndole adiós. Gaara había sido muy importante en su vida y le tenía un cariño especial, si bien no lo amaba como en algún tiempo lo hizo, había un huequito en su corazón para él.

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Si gustan pueden dejar un lindo review(:


End file.
